The Trials of Love
by XoJK54
Summary: Finn and Marceline are madly in love but can't show it to the world because of Marceline's vampiric connections. Is there a way for them to be together? Or is the solution even more deadly?
1. Trust Me (Chapter 1)

**Hi, this is my first time writing properly. Let me know if you like it or what I can do to improve. Enjoy!**

"Finn, you're Insane!" said Marceline, floating out of her kitchen and over to the couch. "Why? I can do it Marcy." replied Finn walking over to where she had floated. Finn sat down next to Marceline, taking her hand in his, "You're human, this isn't any normal challenge, hundreds of vampires have failed this before" said Marceline, looking into Finns eyes "and there's no telling how they would react to the news that we are… Y'know, dating" Finn rose from the coach and walked to the fridge mumbling, "well it hasn't felt that way…" He opened the fridge and grabbed a soda, opening it and taking a large swig before catching Marceline glaring at him, "what?" he asked, "you know it's true, the only people which know about us are Jake and PB, because you're too scared another vampire will find out." "you think i'm happy with how things are?" Marceline hissed "sneaking around, not being able to go anywhere with you. I'm just as tired as you are!" her voice rose as tears formed in her eyes. Finn sighed guiltily, "i'm sorry Marcy," but she wasn't listening, she floated up to her bedroom, "I'm taking a shower."

Finn slumped into the sofa, he was 18 now and almost 19, so much had happened in the last 2 years since his dad disappeared with the cataclysmic comet. Since Orgalorg was defeated the evil in Ooo had slinked back into the shadows, PB had got her kingdom back from King of Ooo after he bailed when Rattle-balls had burst into his room in the dead of night and threatened him to leave immediately. Ice King had become heavily involved in his Fionna and Cake fan fiction and barely ever kidnapped princesses, but when he did it was only to torture them with his terrible stories. His relationship with Marceline had become much closer as they both knew what it was like to have an unreliable father, they became so much closer and would tell each other everything. When Finn had turned 18 Jake had thrown him a gigantic party, with Marceline's help, there was a huge gazebo with a dance floor and mountains of food, Citizens all over Ooo had come for the celebrations. It was during this part that Marceline had shown her true feelings towards him. Finn smiled as he remembered how she had pulled him behind the gazebo and landed the most passionate kiss she was capable of on his lips, then how they had snuck off back to the treehouse and had stargazed on the roof all night as Marceline sung for him, before realising how late it was for her and having to race back to her house.

Since then they had been a couple, but due to Marceline's royal status they had to keep it a secret or she could lose her title if the vampire council found out about her and Finn. The vampire community had little respect for humans and even less for vampires who decided to take on humans as a mate.

Vampire customs were incredibly strict when it came to royalty. If a vampire wished to become a mate with one of the royals they had to undergo a series of gruelling challenges to prove themselves worthy of mixing their genes with ones of the King or Queen. When Marceline had told Finn this he was determined to do the tests in order to prove to the vampires he was worthy of Marceline's love and they wouldn't have to hide their relationship anymore.

Finn got up and climbed up the ladder to find Marceline curled up on her bed, sniffling quietly, he crawled onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I don't want to lose you Finn" she whispered "Shhhh" he replied, "you won't Marcy, I can do this." there was a moment of silence before Marceline turned to Finn "Okay" she said, looking at him "we'll try it." Finn smiled warmly before kissing her tenderly, "I better go Marcy" he whispered as he began to push himself up, "not tonight hero" Marceline smirked before pulling him back down and connecting his lips with her own.

After their lovemaking Finn was sleeping soundly under the covers as Marceline watched him, gently stroking his hair. She smiled warmly before turning off her lamp and resting her head onto a pillow.


	2. Nightmares (chapter 2)

**Second Chapter! Enjoy.**

"Finn!" Marceline screamed. Blood oozed from various wounds all over Finns body, he looked up at Marceline, before he could say anything a spear plunged itself into the heroes chest, blood exploded from his mouth as he slumped to the floor, lifeless. "No!" She shrieked as the world around her lost focus and began to consume her, swallowing her into a deep abyss.

Marceline jumped up, panting, droplets of sweat rolled down her head. "Only a dream... Only a dream marce" she reassured herself as her breathing came down to normal. Her eyes wandered to her sleeping lover, "hmmm" she smiled, he's always so adorable when he sleeps. Marceline rose out of bed and pulled on Finns blue t-shirt from the end of the bed. She floated downstairs and out the door, where she ended up at the mouth of her cave. The silence was calming, she gazed across the dark, moonlit landscape, she could just about make out Finns treehouse, the lights were still on, "Jake must be worried," Marceline thought to herself. As she begun to think if she should go tell Jake that Finn was with her she spotted a familiar figure flapping towards her cave. "Simon!" She said happily. "What's going on girl?" Replied Ice King, settling on the ground, "wanna hang Marce?" "It's the middle of the night Simon." Said Marceline. "Yeah, just in time to try these babes out," Ice King reached into his sleeve and produced a pack of sparklers "Shapow!" Said Ice King. Marceline smiled, Simon always knew how to cheer her up. "C'mon girl lets go get some matches." He said walking towards Marcelines house. "Simon, wait." Marceline said floating towards Ice King. "What's wrong Marce?" He questioned. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked. Ice King may have lost his marbles but he knew when Marceline was being serious. "Sure," he said softly, reminding Marceline of the Simon she knew, "what's it about?" Marceline took a deep breath in, "Finn and I are da-" before she could finish the sentence Ice King had grabbed her and was spinning with her whilst giggling senselessly. "That's wonderful Marcy," he laughed "my two best bro's are loving it up." Marceline pulled away from his iron grip "And he's staying over, so you can't come over tonight," she said "sorry Simon." Ice King smiled "Hey, no sweat, don't wanna ice block you Marce, i'll catch you later" he began to flap off but before he could Marceline yelled after him. "Wait, there's more" Ice King floated back down, "lay it on me girl." Marceline gulped. For the next 20 minutes Marceline brought Ice King up on her and Finn's relationship, how it happened, the trials, Finn wanting to do them and her dream.

Ice King scratched his beard thoughtfully, "You want my opinion Marcy?" She nodded "You're overreacting," He smiled "Finn's a hero, and a tough nut, trust me, I know." Marceline sighed, "I know, but he's the first guy i've felt this way about, he's so sweet and caring, we connect so much, I know there's nobody else out there for me." Ice King put his hand on Marceline's shoulder, "sometimes you just gotta trust people. Do you trust Finn?" Marceline replied with an honest smile, "Of course I do, with every fibre of my body." "Then you have nothing to worry about," Ice King said patting Marceline's shoulder, "Now I gotta go, almost finished with book 7 of 'Fiona and Cake', it's a heart warmer." Ice King flapped out of the cave and within a few seconds was gone.

Marceline sighed and begun to float back to the house, she thought about what Ice King had said, was she worrying too much? She knew what a capable warrior Finn was, Marceline opened the door to find Finn in the kitchen sipping a glass of milk. "Hey," she said floating over and hugging him hard. "Everything alright Marcy?" Asked Finn stroking her long, black hair, "yeah," she replied "Just talking to Ice King, I saw that your lights are still on, i think Jake might be worried, you better go back." Finn looked at Marceline, "I can tell when you're not okay Marce, what's wrong?" Even if Marceline wanted to she couldn't tell Finn about her dream, how worried she really was about him doing this. "I'm fine Finn, really." She said. Marceline began to float up the ladder, "Marcy, I need my shirt," Finn smiled, "Huh? Oh yeah," Marceline came over, removing Finns shirt from herself. Finn grabbed hold of her forearms "You're so beautiful Marcy," he grinned "Shush you," Marceline replied "You're a looker yourself," she said playfully, "Now go, before you get any bright ideas" she tried to float away but was pulled back in closer by Finn who looked down at her "What kind of ideas?" He whispered in her ear before gently beginning to kiss his way down her neck. Before she could react Finn had swept her up and had pinned her playfully down on the floor, Marceline chuckled to herself, being half demon meant she could easily have thrown Finn across the room, but she did love to play victim from time to time. Finn attacked her neck again, planting more pecks all over, "You still want me to leave Marcy?" He said softly. She knew he had her right where he wanted her, "Why fight it?" She thought to herself before pulling Finn in for a kiss as she pulled down his underwear, wrapping her legs around him she lost all focus of her worries and surroundings and was lost in her love and passion.

 **Again, I'm always up for reviews, still trying to find my style of writing. Do you guys think it's too graphic? Let me know how to improve!**

 **Sorry there wasn't much moving forward in the story, just trying to flesh it out, hopefully next chapter will be more progressive!**


	3. Plans (chapter 3)

"Finn opened his eyes and scratched his head. "Now I remember why we don't sleep on the couch" he moaned. Marceline lay quietly on his chest, snoring softly, Finn smiled and stroked her hair, running his fingers through it. "Wake up, Marcy," he whispered. Marceline stirred, groaning as she pulled hair from her mouth, "oh god," she said in a groggy voice "I'll never get used to waking up in the morning... You realise it's my bedtime right now." Finn smiled at his girlfriend, "Would some breakfast help you get up?" Marceline sat up, floating off the couch and rubbing her eyes "Yeah," she replied. Finn got up from his spot and made his way to the kitchen, choices for breakfast were always slim, Marceline's red diet normally meant that Finn was stuck when it came to meals, despite this Finn managed to come back to the couch holding a bowl of strawberries and a glass of tomato juice. Marceline quickly floated down and grabbed the juice, sucking out it's colour and returning the grey liquid back to Finns hand before grabbing a handful of strawberries. Finn threw a couple into his mouth before setting down the bowl, "So Marcy, what's the plan?" He asked, "Huh?" Replied Marceline, confused, "About these trials, what are we doing? Where do we need to go? When?" Finn said. "Oh, um, it's a weeks walk past the Ice Kingdom, some castle ruins, thats where the elders are and where the trials will take place." Marceline said as she gulped down the last speck of red from the strawberries, "First thing we'll have to do is present ourselves to the elder council. Then they'll decide whether or not to allow you to take part in the trials." She said. "What happens if they don't?" Finn asked. "They'll probably kill you." Marceline replied bluntly. Finn spewed strawberry from his mouth, "What!?" He yelled, "If the elders find you unfit to partake in the trials you're seen as useless to them and vampire customs state that you must be killed." Marceline replied, shrugging, "Hey you wanted to do this." She said. Finn sighed, "Fine, what about the trials themselves, what will I have to do?" Marceline scratched her head, "well, I don't know... They're completely random, it's to make sure that nobody can practice them, so they know that it's the vampires genetics which are helping them survive." Finn sighed, "So when are we gonna leave?" He asked "Whenever you want," Marceline replied "All we have to do is arrive and announce that you want to partake in the trials." Finn jumped out of his seat, "Then lets go tonight!" He yelled excitedly. Marceline smiled "okay, hero."

Despite her worries, the idea of being able to have an open relationship with Finn was intoxicating, going out in public as a couple, she craved it as much as Finn did. "Marriage," she thought to herself, the very word itself sent shivers down her spine, she wasn't one for typical girly things but if there was one thing that would make her squeal and giggle it was having her own wedding.

Finn got up from the couch, "I'm gonna go tell Jake that we're leaving tonight, and that we'll be gone for a while." Finn said to Marceline as he dressed himself. Marceline picked up her bass and begun to strum "Okay, and pack some junk too, it's a while to get there," she smiled "I love you Finn." Finn kissed her forehead, "I love you too." He said as he walked out the door.

Marceline watched her lover walk out the cave, she wondered if this was the right decision, her dream worried her deeply, was it simply her mind stressing or a vision of things to come.

 **Hey, hope you're all still enjoying this. Sorry it took a while to put up a new chapter, had some trouble writing as I knew where I wanted the story to go but was unsure how to get it there. The action and drama will pick up in the next few chapters. Next one will be out soon. Leave a comment and let me know what you think or what I can do to improve. Thank you for the comments so far, really helps motivate me to write.**


	4. The Journey Begins (chapter 4)

Sun shone through the kitchen window, Jake sighed as he sipped from a cup of tea, he guessed that Finn had stayed at Marceline's house but he always worried when Finn didn't come home. Jake stretched his arm to the other side of the kitchen, grabbing a cookie out of a jar and dunking it before throwing it in his mouth. Suddenly the front door creaked open and a pair of footsteps start tapping their way up the ladder, Jake turned to see a familiar figure standing in the doorway, "Finn," he said happily. "Hey Jake," Finn replied, "Sorry I didn't come home last night, ended up staying with Marcy," he scratched his head sheepishly. Jake raised his eyebrow inquisitively, "Stayed over?" He questioned, "Yeah, y'know, like a sleepover," Finn replied, as his cheeks flushed a light pink colour. Jake chuckled, "Finn, I'm not your dad, and i'm not stupid, I know what happened, but save me the details, don't need to know that." Jake stretched over to the stove and poured himself more tea, "You want any Finn?" He asked as he sipped from his cup. "Nah," Said Finn "I got some news, about me and Marcy." Jake put down his cup, "What is it?"

Finn spent a few minutes telling Jake about the trials and their plans to leave tonight. Once Finn had finished Jake stayed quiet for a minute before getting up and giving him a pat and the shoulder, "good luck bro." He said. Finn looked at him quizzically, "That's all? You're not gonna try to prevent me going?" Jake laughed, "Finn, you're 18, you can do what you want, if you wanna be with Marceline then this is what you gotta do. Besides, it's not like we're doing much these days, nobody wants to mess with the guy who socked an ancient space god." Jake beamed at Finn happily, "You got this bro." Finn hugged his brother, "Thanks man, now I gotta go pack," Finn said as he began to climb up to their bedroom.

"You packed enough?" Jake asked Finn as they stood at the door of the treehouse. The sun was just beginning to set and Finn and Marceline would soon begin their journey. "Yeah man, I'll be good," Finn smiled. "Well, good luck bro" Jake stretched up and brought Finn in for a hug, "Trash those trials man." Finn squeezed him back, "You know it, I'm gonna come back as the vampire king," Finn laughed. Jake released Finn and waved him goodbye as his brother walked off into the hills. Jake felt sad and proud of Finn and prayed that he would come back okay.

Finn arrived at the mouth of Marcelines cave just as the moonlight began to invade the ground, producing a luminous, silver glow. Finn saw Marceline floating outside her house holding her bass and carrying a large backpack. Marceline smiled at the sight of Finn and she rushed over and planted a kiss on his lips, "I missed you," she said as she played with one of his golden locks. "Me too Marcy," replied Finn, "You ready?" he asked. Marceline took a deep breath in "Yeah."

The night was quiet apart from the occasional hoot from an owl. Marceline strummed on her bass as they traveled, treating Finn to calming songs of love. "Have I ever told you how awesome your voice is Marcy?" Said Finn looking up at Marceline as she floated above his head. She smiled and pecked his cheek, "This is what I've wanted Finn," She sighed, "Just being outside with you, time for us." Marceline floated high and gazed at the sky, "Finn, we'll probably want to make camp soon, it'll be day in a bit." Finn looked up at the horizon, "Oh yeah, i'll start with the tent." He said as he dropped his bag and began to fumble around with it. Marceline looked around, it was a nice enough spot, few trees nearby, nothing suspicious, Marceline pulled a red sweet from her pocket and quickly sucked it dry from colour, she floated back down to Finn who was still wrestling with the tent. "Need some help?" She asked. "No, i'm good," Finn grunted as he yanked at the poles. "Okay then," said Marceline "I'm gonna go look around quickly." Marceline floated towards the trees she spotted earlier, something had caught her eye and she wanted to check it out. As she got closer to the trees it began to sparkle, she sped up, eager to see it, suddenly she found herself at the edge of a pond, shimmering in the moonlight, Marceline smiled, "Maybe just a quick dip," she thought to herself. She began to undress then after pulling off her last sock gently lowered herself into the cool water. Marceline sighed happily as her thought began to wander, for the first time in a long time she was excited for what the future had in store for her. Out of nowhere Marceline doubled over in pain, she gasped and clutched her stomach, after a few moments the pain began to disappear. "Where did that come from?" She thought to herself, "Must have been the sweet," Marceline suddenly became aware of another presence close by, she stood up in the pool and looked around, and there, in the darkness she saw a pair of glowing, red eyes staring viciously at her. Marceline gasped and covered herself, clothes wouldn't have offered much protection but it would have helped her confidence a bit. She hissed aggressively at the creature hoping to scare it off, but it only replied with a growl. The creature began to advance on Marceline, forcing her into the middle of the pond, Marceline's heart pounded, this thing was much larger than her, probably faster too, she didn't dare move, the creature began to prowl forwards revealing it's face to Marceline. It's head resembled that of a bear, except it's fur was pitch black and it had fangs the size of a walruses. "Shit.." Marceline whispered, the creature was only feet away from her, "Marceline, duck!" A voice yelled from behind her, instinctively she crouched, plunging herself into the pond as a figure shot across from the other side of the pond. Marceline heard roaring and the yells of a warrior followed by silence, she slowly drew her head out of the water to see a bloodied Finn standing atop the creature his sword plunged deep into the back of it's neck. "Are you okay?" Finn asked, walking over to Marceline "Yeah, I think so," Marceline replied reaching for her top. Finn undressed himself and slipped into the pond, as he was washing Marceline came up from behind and embraced him, "Thank you Finn," She said. Finn smiled, "It's fine Marcy, I love you," he replied turning to face her and gently placing his palm on her cheek he have her a quick peck before turning to wash the remaining blood off his face.

The pair emerged from the woods back to the campsite where Finn had managed to set up the tent. He yawned and began to crawl into the entrance of their makeshift home, Marceline paused, she took a deep breath and sighed, rubbing her stomach gently she followed Finn inside and the couple settled down to sleep.

 **Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to post the next chapter, I've been on holiday then I was moving house so it's all been up in the air lately. anyway enjoy!**


End file.
